


It’s Only The Beginning

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bakeneko, F/M, Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, One Shot, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: You had heard about these monsters, seen them on the news as your parents murmured in unease, listened to the teachers whisper in fear whenever they thought the children weren’t listening. And yet, you found yourself befriend one of them.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 15





	It’s Only The Beginning

People were terrified of him–of his kind, understandably so. No matter where he goes, people would be scared of him once they knew the truth, even though he just wanted to befriend them. He didn’t have any other choice besides to pretended as a cat to survive.

He was a Bakeneko, an ancient cat spirit that can shapeshift into a human or cat.

There was a legend, one famous cat spirit story that made people scared of his kind, about a man whose mother’s personality changed completely after his pet cat went missing for many years. His mother avoided the company of friends and family and would take her meals alone in her room. When the family peeked in on her, they saw a cat-like monster in the mother’s clothes, chewing on animal carcasses. Turns out, his mother’s body turned back into his pet cat that had been missing and found her skeleton hidden under the floorboard, her bones gnawed clean of all flesh.

You had heard about these monsters, seen them on the folktale books when kid as your parents murmured in unease, listened to the teachers whisper in fear whenever they thought the children weren’t listening or thought it as a joke. That included you. 

However, it was real. It’s not just a simple kids’ folktale.

No one could ever predict when or where these creatures would show up. There was no warning. Between one moment and the next, they would simply appear, as someone that might be close to us or a stranger, and then completely disappear.

You knew you should probably scream for your parents or try to hide out of sight, but peering up at the slowly wandering creature, you just couldn’t find it in you to do so.

Silently, you crept out of your bed and carefully pushed open the sliding door for your little balcony, walking right up to the bannister as you peered up at the being. Stopping his listless wandering, Minho slowly walked over to you, carefully hop down from the tree branch so he could see you properly.

His cat likely eyes were nothing but vacant stare in his face, and yet somehow, you thought it looked sad, your young heart aching for the terrifying being that known for copying their prey figure before eating them. His eyes showed too much sorrow. For a moment the two of you simply stared at each other in silence, the creature looking at you curiously as you tried to figure out a way to cheer him up, even if only a little.

It wasn’t until your eyes catch him slowly staring at the necklace dangling around your neck, that you came up with an idea.

Reaching up, you carefully pulled your necklace up and over your head, gesturing for Minho to lift up his claw. The elastic beaded necklace was something you had made in class a few days ago, and you were rather proud of its shiny little beads, having refused to take it off since, much to your parents’ frustration.

Once his hands were within reach, you carefully pushed the necklace over one of his arms, beaming happily as it securely tied around his left hand like a bracelet. Smiling brightly up at the cat spirit, you watched as Minho gingerly touched the necklace–that turned into a bracelet, before finally turning his attention back to you, his confusion obvious even without the ability to show expressions.

“It’s a friendship bracelet! That way you won’t feel alone anymore!” You chirped happily in answer to the unasked question.

“You… You’re not scared of me?”

“Should I?” You asked back, finding it enough to answer his question.

If it were even possible, you could have sworn the cat spirit’s eyes had widened at your words, before the stare he gave off suddenly became slightly more gentle. With a low chuckle, he reached out and ever so gently brushed his warm hand over your head.

Standing up, Minho almost seemed to sigh contentedly, before simply fading away into wisps of dark smoke, taking your necklace along with it.

Still beaming, you hurried back into your warm room and crawled into bed before your parents could catch you up and about, content with your actions. Whilst it _was_ your favourite, you could always ask to make another one when you had craft day again at school, maybe you could even make one that matched the one you had given away!

Either way, you were glad you had given it to him. Minho seemed to need it more than you did anyway. Furthermore, the boy who stood in front of your class the next day indicates that you will see him more often. You could felt his gaze landed on you as he intentionally showed the familiar bracelet on his hand.

“My name is Lee Minho. Please take care of me.”


End file.
